To Hell and Back
by DarkVyse88
Summary: Can a weapon have a purpose? Can what that is seen as from hell become a man? A story about Red Star. Set after SnowBlind.
1. Chapter 1

To Hell and Back

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Hi everyone. Its DarkVyse88 and here is something I have been picturing in my head for a while. When one of the new heroes for _Teen Titans_ was revealed to be a Russian named Red Star, his character intrigued me. I mean, in the comics, he was with Soviet Russia, but did that make him a Communist? Well, I wanted to go into a more in dept look into this strange man. A few changes were made with "SnowBlind" premiering, but I hope that you fellow readers and writers will enjoy this work.

Chapter 1

An Alien girl flies out of the stratosphere and into space. Her hand is grasped tightly on the arm of a man. He was once a soldier. He was once a proud defender for his country. But he became transformed. He gained powers that were grand, yet destructive. Now they have caught up to him. His body glows a chilling red as he feels his power build up. He thinks he is not going to make it. He told the girl to bring him far away. Away from the land that had once loved him, but then scorned him. Despite what they and he thought about himself, he would not allow such a thing. He had leveled one city, but he would not allow his country to burn. They needed a chance. They needed to live long enough for his return.

He now sees the darkness of space and the stars around him. Earth floats beneath him like a perfect orb. The girl lets go of his grip and he drifts off into space. He looks back at her. She is sad. He sees tears course from the green eyes almost the same as his. He knows her pain. He can not show it, for he only feels it. He waves to her. She waves back. He leaves at least some insurance in her heart. He drifts farther off into space. Finally, his power reaches its max.

An explosion rips at space. People on Earth see a flash, then a red blinking dot in the sky. It then vanishes as soon as it had appeared.

One year later…

That same soldier opens his eyes. He is blinded at first by white light. His eyes adjust and he realizes he is strapped to a lead-plated table. All of a sudden, the strap holding him down release and his body is free. He almost falls but he retains his balance. He feels as though he has only been asleep for a few minutes. That is when he rubs his hand against his chin and feels a newly grown beard. He pulls at it. He looks at himself and he is dressed in a white hospital gown. His mind recollects what it remembers. All of a sudden, a single question runs through his head:

_Did it work?_

As if by answer, the door to his anti-contamination room opens. He steps through it and he comes back into his home. All of a sudden, he feels as though he never went into space. He felt as though he never let out an explosion from his body that could have leveled Mother Russia. It is just like he just got out of his room after shedding his power, minus the regular tubes he brings out. He sees the gigantic lead coated room and all of the capsules stacked in their openings, the radioactive liquid that he continually spawned from his body. He feels sick to his stomach as those things remind him of what he once was. But all he can think now was the same question:

_Did it work?_

"Over here, Captain," a voice with a heavy Asian accent to it orders. The man focuses his gaze to the front of the owner standing a few feet in front of him. The man looks to be just a few inches under the soldier's height. He wears a black business suit with a red tie. His hands are wearing lack gloves. His Asian face is dotted with many wrinkles and black goggles with huge eyepieces cover his eyes. A wire is running from his nose to something underneath his jacket. His long black hair is slicked back by hair gel.

"Professor…Chang?" the soldier asks.

"Alive and well. I am finally glad to hear that you have awoken."

"How long…how long-" the soldier holds his head as he feels a few sharp pains hit his head.

"That will wear off in a few seconds. It has been a year since you headed for the stars. Thankfully, space retrieval did a very good job of retrieving you and you have been sleeping for awhile now."

"Retrieval? I am alive then? But…did the plan…why are you here? I could go off," the soldier says suddenly.

"Do not be so scared. That time is over. The plan has worked."

"Do you speak true?" the soldier asks as he starts to feel relive.

"See for yourself," Chang states.

Now that scares him. But why? He must be fine now. He hasn't gone off. But it only has been a few minutes. Chang just seems so sure. He should seem sure. But is it enough? As his power level finally been contained.

"Go on. Let us see if my research has been successful."

The man nods his head as his lifts his right hand up. It takes all of his power to stop himself from shaking. He does not wish to show his fear in front of Chang. He prays silently that he will not go critical. He outstretches his hand and concentrates. All of a sudden, his hand is engulfed in red matter that glows lightly, yet the soldier feels the power mass swimming around inside of it. He waits a second, then two, and then three. The radiation-drenched glow does not go mad. He then concentrates yet again and it disappears. He feels like crying.

Chang smiles afterwards, revealing a nearly toothless mouth, and says," Such success. Your power has now fallen under your control. Thanks to my research. , You are no the perfect soldier that we sought to create."

The man then bows and replies," I am grateful. You have finally made me perfect. You are a true master in this field."

"Cost me a few years off my life and it is very much worth it. Now, to your room and get clean. The helicopter I waiting outside."

The soldier straightens his posture yet again and asks," Then they are ready?"

"As we have planed and you have promised. The time is at hand. The world is waiting for our new arrival, Red Star." Chang then turns and walks out of the clean room. This is then followed by the sound of the main door opening and then shutting, sending out a dull metallic chime throughout the now empty area.

The soldier then began to walk back to his old holding room. What Chang had called him echoes in his head. Red Star had been his new alias since he could remember. Ever since they infused him with this power, he had become the Soviet Union's newest weapon. He was to be the template of a new breed of soldiers infused with the power of nuclear energy: a living Atomic Bomb. Yet he was too dangerous as his power could not be controlled, even if it was his. He thought he could hide away, but his powers still got loose. A creature had gotten loose due to his power. He felt like killing himself at occasions. He still though remembered what Chang had promised him. Chang had sworn to fix his flaws. That meant making everyone think he was dead. Of course, not many respected him yet feared them. But now he was repaired. He was ready to fight. He was also ready to fulfil his promise.

He opens the door to his room and steps inside. He looks at everything that was where it should be and dark memories of being alone filled his head. The soldier just had to get out of there. After washing himself in his shower followed by combing his hair, a brush of his teeth, and shaving his beard. He walks over to his bed and looks down at the clothes that lay there. He changes into the underwear and muscle shirt before proceeding to the other clothing.

_Just the way I like it_, He thinks as he begins to put them on. The clothes consist of a green button down military shirt, green pants, black boots cleaned to a shine, and black gloves. He looks at himself in the mirror as he buttons to his shirt his Captain insignia pains and service buttons. He then looks at the shoulder of his right arm and sees what makes him smile even more: a red star with a gold border with a hammer and sickle in the center, the two items being crossed.

_Feels good._

He turns around and proceeds to head out of his room, when his eyes catch a picture on his bedside table. He picks it up and stares at the person in the frame. Sure enough, the man in the picture is himself. Only this man has green eyes with pupils, where as he has no pupils. The soldier looking back at the soldier was none other then his father. The greatest soldier and man ever to walk the Earth. Well, to the soldier anyways. This was a man who too was a weapon, but fought to defend rather then to kill. He was the inspiration for the soldier to become Red Star and whom he made a promise to.

"I will make you proud father. You will rest easy knowing I attended to your wish."

With this said, the man who is Red Star put the photo back down and walks out the room. He opens up the door to the outside and is hit by a light flutter of snow. He breathes in the outside air. It smells so good. He sees a blue helicopter with its propeller beginning to rotate and walks over. He goes to the passenger side and opens the door. Sitting in the far seat is Chang, who looks over and smiles as the soldier sits down next to him and shuts the door.

"You look just like your father, Kovar," Chang states.

"thank you sir," he replies as the helicopter takes off.

"For the compliment?

"Yes…and for calling me by my true name, even though I am a weapon."

"You are more then a weapon" Chang replied," you are hope."

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

To Hell and Back

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 2

(_Reminds me too much of home_,) thinks Kovar as he walks down the dimly lit hallway. To no surprise, it is as if he never left the bunker. The hallway let out the same echoes whenever his footsteps hit the floor. The lighting provided a small dose of sight down the nearly endless steel corridor. Cold air hung in the atmosphere. Yes sir, it was just like he never left his old home. But now he was free.

Even so, with his powers finally cured and the next step of the plan going on, he still could not eliminate that loneliness that this passage gave off. It was like he was still hiding from the people who despised him. N one in his life to care for him anymore. Just another wandering soul without a purpose. The darkness was always lapsing at him. He could remember hearing screams when he went super nova in that village forty years ago. The cries of the people he swore to protect silenced by a burning sky he created. He was just a gun without a safety lock: it was just that easy for him to hurt someone.

The only thing that was keeping him in good spirits was what he was doing. The passageway was soon to lead to the office of his superior. His superior had once commanded his father, and commanded Kovar in the past and in the future. It was all thanks to the plan that was laid out only a year ago. In time it was too be engaged. Funny, for he feels like his father: dressed in formal military wear and about to have a private meeting with the general. He felt so good that the loneliness he felt for tool on in his head was being held off. For not only would the plan work, but also he would finally regain the respect that he deserved. The respect that his _father_ deserved. The respect that had eluded him but he would regain.

He nearly ran into the door before he regained his train of thought. Kovar backs away from the door and looks at it for a few minutes. He is at the beginning. All he has to do is knock. Knock and your fate is to come. He lifts his hand up…knock…draws it back…knock…and hits the metal. A dull sound echoes throughout the hall.

"Enter," a deep voice calls from behind the door.

Kovar, without hesitation, opens the door and steps him. The door closes behind him with a loud thud. He walks into a room that is empty save for a desk that is right in front of him. A single light bulb hangs over it. Behind the desk is a man. He looks around sixty, as made noticed by his balding head white tuffs of hair around the circumference of his head. His face is shaven clean and he has green eyes that have a sort of piercing gleam to them. He has a muscular built to him. He wears a black military uniform with red shoulder pieces and a red collar. He wears a general insignia on his right pocket, along with a few service medals and an Order of Lenin medal also join them. On his right color is a small pin of the Communist symbol.

"You have aged, sir," Kovar says.

"And you have not," the man behind the desk replies.

"Radiation does things to you."

"To correct you, it does bad things to you. Of course we all can not be blessed like you

The man behind the desk laughs and Kovar joins him. But in the back of Kovar's mind something tells him that was not really funny.

"It is good to see you again Captain Kovar," the man says.

"As am I to see you…General Dovak," Kovar says.

"Forty years it has been and you have yet to forget me. I am impressed."

"How could I forget you? You are the greatest general in Russia's history,"

"_Was _the greatest general in Russia's history," Dovak corrected.

"In my eyes you still are," Kovar stated.

"Just like your father. You always showed so much respect for me," Dovak said as he gave off a huge smile.

"Thank you sir," Kovar said.

"But, enough of flattery. You know why you are here."

"Yes sir."

A question for you to begin with: You have been asleep for a year?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe Russia has reestablished itself?"

"We are still a good country though sir."

"You wish Kovar. Mother Russia is just a shell of what it was. Now it is the ghost of a great warrior that once dominated all he encountered. Is that how you want to see your homeland?"

"No sir," Kovar said.

"You may think we have returned to our glory, but we still hurt. We are still damaged and have yet to be glorified yet again. Putin doesn't care for his country. We care for it. We are the saviors of our land," he said.

"As you say. I am sorry for my foolishness," Kovar answers.

"Do not feel bad. Our country has yet to return to its glory. I am sad to say we are still as we were when the decision was made to dissolve the Soviet Union. Look what it has gotten us: development of our cities are down, foreign countries refuse to do away with us, fighting with that Chechnya in the South which has yet to give its full obedience to us, the Opera House attack four years ago, and all of those countries we gave up. All of that power wasted. We once were the most respected country in the world. Now, we are nothing."

"Look at this," Dovak said as the wall behind him lit up. It revealed the Soviet flag: a red background with a gold hammer and sickle crossed in the center. "Beautiful. It once flown high from the buildings of Russia and her territories. Now it is seen on the same level as the Nazi's swastika. The Nazis! The Soviets had reached Berlin before the others and we are compared to them?"

"A disgusting thing, sir."

"I know. Now, on to you. You swore your alliance to the Red Army when you joined the forces? Corrected?"

"Yes sir."

"But now it is dead. Just like the once grand Soviet Union, so too have the greatest army the world had ever seen died as well."

"I still am a soldier. You are still here."

"I still remain your commander and you are still my soldier. It is through you and me we can help rebuild the world. Russia is our mother. On her lands we were born to protect her. We killed the czars who shamed her people and made her an empire. But when the statue of Lenin fell, hope died and she is now a corpse. But we shall reanimate her."

Kovar nods his head.

"When you were created, you were perfect but flawed. Chang saved you now that he has done his work on you. Sadly, there are still those who fear you for what you did forty years ago. But look at you. The radiation has given you great power. You are still not a day over twenty-one. You are a walking nuclear reactor that can control whether or not to nuke something."

(_Adds to his the comment_,) Kovar thinks, but he quickly gets it out of his head.

"You are a soldier. You are the hero of the Soviets. _You_ are the key to reestablishing the empire. I need to know: Will you help me, Red Star?"

"I swore it once and I am still by my code."

"Good. Get some rest in one of the rooms. This old bunker still has some use to it. By tomorrow, we will begin the operation. You may leave."

"Thank you sir," Kovar said as he turns on his heel, goes to the door, and opens it. He walks out of the room then, unaware of the smile on Dovak's face. Completely unaware of that smile Kovar is. For that smile was not of joy, but of something else.

Chapter 3 is coming soon!


End file.
